Imperfection
by SunshineLullaby
Summary: SEQUEL TO "TAINTED LOVE"  Rated T for mild violence and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cece!" Gunther smiled down at the girl.

"Go away." Cece growled slamming her locker shut. She winced in pain as she started to feel the effects of last nights beating. Gunther backed away, confused as too why she hated him so much. He had tried to be nice the past couple of weeks but each day she becamer ruder.

Cece rushed home, hoping to beat Ty there. Her hopes came crashing down as an arm wrapped around her waist. They silently walked down the block and turned into an alley. Just like they did every day.

Ty waisted no time to lean in and kiss her. Cece stood there motionless which made Ty mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ty growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I have a lot on my mind." Cece replied staring at the ground.

"What's on your mind?" Ty asked and grabbed her hands.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cece mumbled.

"Maybe you just need a sleep over. My moms not gonna be home tonight." Ty smirked. Cece knew she couldn't straight out say no, seeing as thats how she got last weeks bruises.

"Your right! I'm gonna text Rocky and see if I can sleep over tonight! I could really use a girls night!" She smiled up at Ty.

"That's not what I meant." Ty scowled as Cece crooked her head to side playing inocent. "But whatever makes you happy."

Cece smiled. "Well I need to go. I got a lot of homework."

"Ugh, fine. See you tonight." Ty grinned and walked away. Cece sighed happy he didn't get mad. Maybe today she her bruises would have time to heal.

* * *

><p>"I have to pee!" Rocky exclaimed squirming around. Cece laughed and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Then go!"

"But it would be weird." Rocky mumbled.

"How?" Cece raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know!"

"Just go!"

"Okay." Rocky jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Rocky walked in smiling. "I feel so much better. Anyways can we go to sleep now?"

Cece laughed and nodded as she curled into her sleeping bag on the floor. Cece's phone vibrated and she rushed to pick it up to stop it from making noise.

_Come to my room when Rocky falls asleep._

_ love, Ty._

Cece gagged at the words 'love Ty'. Never the less once she was sure Rocky was asleep she stood up and hurried out of the door and towards Ty's room.

She stared at the closed door. She wasn't exactly sure if she should just walk in or open the door. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

_Should I just walk in? Or would that be rude...?_

She sent it to Ty and in a matter of seconds laughter erupted on the other side of the door.

_I don't give a shit. Just get your ass in here._

_ love, Ty._

Cece cringed and opened the door to reveal a smiling Ty laying down on his bed. Cece nearly believed he was asleep he looked so calm. But she knew better.

"What do you want?" Cece asked not caring how rude it sounded.

Ty scowled. "Talk to me like that one more time and I won't be afraid to fucking kill you." Cece cringed but refused to apologize.

"I just want to know what could be more important than me going to sleep." Cece stated stepping forwards.

"Shut up!" Ty whisper yelled not wanting to wake up his sister. "Just come here."

Cece climbed onto his bed and laid down next to him.

"I wanted to talk." Ty smiled pulling the redhead closer to him.

"I don't." Cece mumbled.

"That's okay. I'm sure we could find something else to do." He smirked pulling Cece closer to him. Cece rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood." Cece growled.

"Stop giving me attitude! I'm seriously trying to be nice but you are so close to pushing me over the edge." Ty exclaimed.

"I just don't want to talk. Okay? I told you have a lot on my mind." Cece mumbled.

"Why can't you just tell me what the hell is on your mind? I mean I am your boyfriend. Your suppose to tell me about things that are bothering you!" Ty tightened his grip on Cece's waist.

"Why? So you have more reasons to beat me?" Cece blurted out. She could only pray that he didn't hear that.

Ty stared at the small redhead and tried to control his anger. He pushed her away from him. "I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Cece cringed. She knew what that meant and she seriously didn't want what he had planned. Ty rolled over so he was laying on his back and he closed his eyes. He took deep, shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry." Cece whispered laying her head on his chest. "I didn't mean it. I-I love you." She lied.

"If you loved me you'd prove it." Ty mumbled. Cece froze. No way was she going to prove it. There was nothing too prove. What little love she had for him before they started dating already vanished months ago. All she has for him is hate.

**A/N: So this was kind of an introduction I guess? If you haven't read Tainted Love yet, I suggest you do before you read this. I guess you don't have to but it would make more sense since this is the sequel. Ha :D Anyways, R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Cece let out a loud _HA _as she pulled her bag out of her locker. She had been struggling to get it out for the past 5 minutes. Sad, right? The only good thing about her struggling was that Ty got impatient and left without her. That was a major score for her but she quickly lost points when she realized Gunther was walking up to her. She lost more points when she realized they were the only people in the hallway.

"What?" Cece growled. Gunther chuckled. That caught Cece off guard. Usually he would just stare at her before walking away.

"You don't scare me. At least, not anymore. So please just tell me why you're being so mean. Tell me how you feel, I wanna help you."

"You wanna know the way I feel? I feel broken and betrayed. I feel like someone tore my heart right out of my chest." Cece took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't understand. What happened? Are you saying you need a doctor? Ugh, Cece, please just explain this too me. You Americans are so damn confusing! In the old country we didn't worry about this shit."

"What did you do in the old country? Stop caring about others and lock yourself in rooms and milk your goats? And since you couldn't find love you just fucked your goat? Is that why your such a big asshole?" Cece rolled her eyes.

"You know what Cece, I'm not the asshole. You are, for hating people for NO REASON."

"No reason?" Cece asked, astonished. "I thought we were friends. I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought maybe, just maybe, you might even feel the way I did about you. But you didn't. I thought you would've been there to protect me. But you weren't." Cece whispered.

"What do you need to be protected from?" Gunther asked, concern over coming him.

"Who." Cece stated as she walked out of the school, finally letting the ears stream down her face. Gunther stood there dumbfounded. What did she mean by 'who'?

**A/N - Yeah, I know, it's really short. But there wasn't much more I could add to this. BUT, I will be updating later on today. :D Review! Please? :}**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Ty asked, staring at Cece. Cece looked down at her strapless dress, it went right above her knees and was hot pink with sparkles all over it. Personally she thought it looked great, it hugged all the right curves, but it wasn't revealing.

"You don't like it?" She asked completely hurt.

"You look like a nun your so covered up." Ty replied as if it was nothing.

"Would you rather me be naked? Perv." Cece mumbled to herself. _SMACK! _

"Don't talk to me like that." Ty yelled. Cece cringed, she knew no one was home and that he knew it too.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Bullshit. Now go change." Ty yelled. "Oh and put on the purple heels. The ones I got you last month."

Cece rolled her eyes as she walked into her room. She quickly discarded of her clothes and put on a short, strapless black dress. After a few minutes of searching she found the purple pumps Ty gave her last month for their three month aniversary. Cece cringed just thinking about being together for four months. That's actually vwhat they were doing tonight, going out for their four month aniversary. Ty is very big on celebrating every moment the two of them are together.

Cece walked out of her room, trying very hard not to fall.

"Better." Ty smiled wrapping his arm around Cece's waist.

"Ugh, this is so embarrasing." Cece mumbled to herself. Ty gave her a funny look but ignored her anyways. Ty had taken her to a very nice restaurant. No one there was dressed in slutty dresses like her. Cece could feel everyone staring at her, and maybe it ws because she was 13 and her boyfriend was 17 but she couldn't help but feel it was because she was dressed like a slut.

They ate their meal silently. Ocasionaly Ty would ask about school and _Shake It Up Chicago! _but other than that they were extremely quiet. Cece normally wasn't one for silence, but she felt like she needed it.

"Ready to go?" Ty smiled sweetly. It was probably to make everybody who was staring think they were madly in love. Cece nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face. She couldn't help but wonder if Ty felt awkward or truly thought they were in love.

They quickly walked out of there into the cool september night.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cece asked.

"Walk in the park?" Ty questioned.

"Sure." Cece didn't mind walking in the park, it's not like anything bad could happen there, right?

They only had to walk a few blocks until they reached the park. Cece tried to wiggle out of Ty's grip feeling uncomfortable. Ty reluctanly let go and watched as she ran forwards. He grunted as he ran to catch her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ty yelled once he caught her.

"Not you." Cece giggled. That earned her a punch in the stomach.

"Excuse me?" Ty asked.

"Ty! Chill out! Can't you just be fun for once? Stop being so uptight!" She smiled a wide grin.

"Are you high?" Ty asked, astonished by the way she was acting.

"No. Are you? If so, you wanna share some of your weed with me?" She giggled some more. Ty grabbed her by the hair pulling her face inches away from his.

"Listen, bitch, if you don't stop acting like i child i will beat you till you can't walk for month. Got it?" Ty growled. Cece nodded. "Good."

"Who? WHO!" Gunther shouted staring at the young couple across the park. He couldn't see what was happening for sure, but he could tell Cece wasn't liking it. All that was important to him is that he had figured out what she meant by 'who' when she walked out. It wasn't what she needed to be protected from, it was who.

"I promise I'll protect you from him, Cece, I promise." Gunther whispered before running home.

**A/N: Am I the only one who thinks Gunther is a douche for not staying to watch if she's okay? LOL, but um, I got a comment about the last chapter being confusing? I don't know her reason for why, but it made we want to tell you guys that there will be some confusing parts where your just like "WTF? I don't understand this!" But with time you will. xD Anyways, Please review! Do you guys think i'm moving to fast? Eh, i will totally accept suggestions! :] **

**P.S. I almost forgot! I was listening to the song **_**Dollhouse **_**by **_**Priscilla Renea**_** when I started writing this chapter, and I was like "OH. MY. GOSH. This fits my story perfectly!" SO, I decided to put in the part where he tells her what shoes to wear because in the song she says "You called the shots, right down to my shoes."**

**Anyways, Check out the song! It's **_**AMAZING**_**. No, no, scratch that, **_**SHE'S**__** AMAZING**_**!**

**P.P.S...or is it P.S.S? Whatever! I just wanted to thank you all for the support! And I got so many story alerts, author favorites, and story favorites. And I love you all for that! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

"'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry..." Cece sang along to her iPod.

"Woah, Cece, stop singing before my ear drums pop!" Flynn laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Cece asked.

"Breakfast. Preferrably bacon. Lots of bacon!" Flynn smiled at his older sister.

"Too bad. I don't have time to make you any." Cece stuck her tongue out at the small child. Flynn rolled his eyes at her.

"Where are you going that you don't have time to make bacon? Seriously, it's BACON, there's always time for bacon!" Flynn threw his arms around dramatically.

"I'm going for a jog." Cece replied.

"But, it's BACON! B-A-C-O-N!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Aww, you learned how to spell. I'm so proud of you! You deserve some bacon for that. Too bad the only bacon we have isn't cooked. Oh well!" Cece smiled.

"Shut up! Anyways, since when do you jog?"

"Since..." Cece looked at her wrist, pretending there was a watch, "Now." She smiled.

"Ugh, can't you skip your jog?" Flynn groaned.

"Ok let me explain this to you, bacon adds fat but jogging takes away fat. So i'm going to choose jog over bacon." Cece replied, walking to the fridge. She pulled out a pack of bacon. "Cook it yourself if you want it that bad."

"You suck." Flynn mumbled.

Cece gave him a 'Don't mess with me or i'll tell mom all of the bad things you've done and you'll never have any bacon again' look. Flynn sighed knowing he had been defeated.

"Whatever you're probably gonna stop and get ice cream anyways. That adds fat!" Flynn exclaimed.

Cece smiled at him and walked out side, putting both earbuds in.

She jogged for 15 minutes before stopping at a nearby oberweis.

"Hey Bay-bee." Cece didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Only one person says that. "Okay, ignore me."

"Cece?" The person behind the counter called out. Cece quickly grabbed her icecream cone and rushed out of the store.

"I could follow you all day, Cece."

"Fine! What do you want?" Cece exclaimed turning around. Gunther stopped to late and walked right into her. Cece flinched, he had come into contact with several of her latest bruises.

"Are you okay?" Gunther asked scared he hurt her from the way she flinched.

"I'm fine! What do you want?" Cece snapped.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Gunther replied.

"No." Cece spun back around and continued her journey home.

"Come on! Please?" Gunther begged.

"Nope." Cece replied.

"Ugh, i'm sorry! I shouldn't have done what I did at school. I'm really, truly, sorry. I'm a - what do you Americans say...jerk face?" Gunther was ready to get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

Cece didn't reply. She knew he was telling the truth, Gunther wasn't the greatest liar around. Hence why he's a dancer, not an actor. Cece shuddered wondering how she knew so much about Gunther.

"Are you okay?" Gunther question.

"I'm about to stop walking and give you a hug to show you I forgive you, so please don't ruin the moment by ramming into me." Cece slowed her pace waiting until she knew Gunther realized she wanted him to stop walking. She turned around and saw Gunther standing there with his arms wide open. She rolled her eyes at the cheesy grin on his face. She slowly walked towards him, and they hugged. Cece felt this weird feeling in her stomach. It was something she had never felt before. She quickly pushed Gunther away when she realized what it was.

"What's wrong?" Gunther question, scared he hurt her.

"I-I um it's nothing." Cece replied looking at the ground.

"You can tell me when your ready." He smiled.

"Thanks." Cece smiled back.

"So do want to go get some ice cream?"

"Oh no, one serving is enough for me." Cece smiled. Gunther gave her a funny look. "What?" Cece frowned and looked down at her hand, where was her ice cream cone?

As if reading her mind Gunther stated, "You dropped it a couple blocks back."

"Damn it! I really wanted that ice cream!" Cece mumbled.

"How about we go back and I buy you another one?" Gunther laughed.

"Ok!" Cece smiled, not because she was getting more ice cream but because she was going to spend more time with him.

They walked side by side, so close their arms would brush each other ever other second. Cece didn't know why but she randomly grabbed Gunthers hand and they interlocked fingers. She knew it was wrong because she had a boyfriend. But it was just holding hands right? And it's not like Ty would see them.

**A/N: Wow...this was kind of long. o.O **

** Oh well, I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. :] **

** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Good night." Cece smiled at Gunther. After they got their ice cream they walked around until it got dark. They were currently outside her apartment building.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Gunther smiled back.

Cece watched Gunther leave. Once he was out of sight she let out a sigh.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Ty whispered in her ear. She jumped and screamed.

"Oh fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cece screamed not thinking through what she just said.

"Me? At least I don't cheat on you." Ty yelled back.

"Are you implying that I cheated on you? Because I don't recall ever dating another man within the last 4 months!"

"You're right sparkle boy isn't a man!" Ty replied.

"What? You mean Gunther?" Cece was confused.

"Don't act innocent. I litterally just saw you with him!"

"Just because I had a conversation with another guy doesn't mean I cheated on you!" Cece yelled.

"I'm not fucking stupid! Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy!" Ty yelled back.

"Actually, you're the biggest dumb ass i've ever met! And not the bad guy? HA, that shows how stupid you are!" Cece yelled.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!"

"Too. Bad." Cece replied through clenched teeth.

"I will be-"

"What? Beat me! Right here right now? Yeah, whatever." Cece pushed Ty out of her way and walked up the steps.

"If you go in there we're over." Ty yelled.

Cece turned around. "I'm only going to say this once, I am breaking up with you. I never loved you and I never will. I hate you! I am so sick of pretending I love you, just so you don't hurt me. But you know what, I don't care anymore. And just so you know, I may hate you but I would never cheat on you."

Ty ran up the stairs and grabbed the young girl by her hair. He tossed her down the stairs. He walked back down them and repeatedly kicked her. He kicked her in the leg, and then the thigh, then her lower stomach, then her chest, and the hardest kick was to her head. Things slowly turned black as he continued to kick her. At some point her body went numb and she couldn't quite tell what was going on anymore and she didn't care. Right before everything went black she heard Ty whisper in her ear. "Don't even think about telling anyone I did this."

**A/N: Woah, she finally stood up for herself! ;D I'm not very good with writing scenes like that because I really hate violence and just the thought of being pinch makes me wanna cry. Lawlz, so yeah sorry if it's kind of suckish. **

**Anyways, REVIEW! It seriously motivates me, and the more reviews I get the faster I update :]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh dear God, make her okay. Take me, not her. It's my fault I left her alone. I should've made sure she got inside safe. I shouldn't have let this happen. Please, just make her wake up. I-I love her. Please God." Gunther prayed, it wasn't something he normally did, but right now he knew no one could help but God. Cece made inaudible noises. Gunther stared at her face intently trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Chi cov hu" Cece repeated over and over, at least that's what it sounded like.

"Cece!" Gunther shook her shoulder ever so gently, and then harder to the point her whole body was shaking.

"ow." Cece mumble her eyes shooting open.

"You're awake!" Gunther yelled.

"Of course I am, stupid." Cece replied rubbing her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" Gunther questioned.

"I-I- Where's my mom? Flynn? Rocky? Did he hurt them too?" Cece asked, suddenly awake.

"Who's he?"

"Oh no, he killed them didn't he? He killed them all because of me! It's all my fault!" Cece began to scream.

"Sweetie! What's wrong?" Cece's mom came rushing into the room.

"I-I thought you and and Fl-flynn and Rocky we-were d-d-d-d-" Cece stopped to take deep shallow breaths.

"It's okay, everyone is safe." Her mom soothingly smoothed down Cece's hair.

"Where are they?"

"They all went home to sleep. It's midnight." Her mom smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Her mom tried to make it sound like it was okay that she had been a coma for two days. But Cece could tell by looking in her eyes that she had been crying the entire time.

"Where's Ty?" Cece asked, cringing aat the thought of him

"Sleeping down the hall. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No!" Cece answered a little to quickly. Gunther gave her a look that said 'The moment your mom leaves i'm walking down there and kicking his ass'. Cece's eyes popped open. He knew?

"Um, mom can I talk to Gunther?"

"You don't have to ask me who you can talk to." Her mom laughed.

"ALONE?" Cece rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah totally! You know he's a really good friend, he stayed by your side the entire time you were here. He never went to sleep once." Her mom smiled and walked out.

"How do you know?" Cece asked once she was sure her mom was way out of hearing distance.

"I saw you two at the park and I saw him hurting you. I was trying to occupy your time so you wouldn't hang out with him and give him the opportunity to hurt you. I just guessed that it was him because he was acting weird the past two days." Gunthern told her.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Cece pleaded.

"Cece, we have to tell someone! He could hurt you again!"

"I know, I know. But if anyone is gonna tell the cops who did it, it will be **me**. I don't want him to hurt you too." Cece replied.

"I will be by your side no matter what. Don't worry about him hurting me, cause nothing can hurt me more than seeing you hurt." Gunther smiled.

"So I hear you love me?" Cece smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"I - uh - where did you hear that?" Gunther cleared his throat.

"Come closer," Cece smiled and whispered in his ear, "God." Gunthers mouth dropped open in shock. Cece grabbed his chin and moved his head so it was in the perfect position for her to kiss him.

"Woah." Gunther gasped.

"And you wanna know something?" Cece smiled. Her face was less than an inch away from his.

"What?"

"I love you too." She smiled. Gunther smiled the biggest grin ever.

"I could get use to hearing that." Cece laughed and kissed him again.

"Ehhem." Someone cleared their throat.

"Rocky..." Cece trailed off seeing the hurt written on Rocky's face.

"How could you cheat on Ty like that?" Rocky whispered.

"It's not cheating if -"

"Yes it is! He loves you! How could you do this to him?" Rocky exclaimed.

"No, let me finish. Wait, first can you get Ty and my mom in here? And if there's any cops to tell what happened, can you get them?" Cece asked.

"What? Whatever, and your mom is the cop taking your report." Rocky replied walking out completely confused.

Seconds later Ty and her mom were in the room.

"Mom, I know who did this. And I need to tell you before it's too late." Cece looked at Ty. He seemed leaned against the wall. He actually thought she was gonna lie and say it was someone else.

"Last night I broke up with Ty. Why you ask? Because he's an abusive boyfriend who forced me to date him." Cece took a deep breath, "He got angry and well beat me up."

Ty laughed. "She's lying! I would never hurt her."

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ty's wrist and handcuffed him.

Rocky stood there in shock and watched her brother being walked out of the room.

"Cece, is this the truth? Ty will get in a lot of trouble if you're lying."

"Rocky, I'm not lying. You know how we had that sleep over a couple months back? Ty was the stalker. Remember how I went for a walk the night before Ty announced we were dating? When I was on that walk Ty dragged me into an alley and he told me he would kill me if I didn't date him." Cece blinked several times trying to hold back her tears. It didn't work. Several tears fell down her face. "Remember how we had a sleepover a little while ago? That night he made me come to his room and we got in a fight and the next day after you left to go get some eggs to make breakfast he beat me. That's why I suddenly came down with the flu when you got home. I was afraid the bruises would start to appear before breakfast was even finished." By now Cece and Rocky were both sobbing. Gunther sat still, watching the two girls hug.

"I'm so sorry Cece. I should have noticed. I'm your bestfriend! It's my job to know this stuff!" Rocky sobbed harder.

"Rocky, you're hugging me to tight." Cece could barely talk form the lack of air.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go get some ice cream." Rocky mumbled standing up.

Cece turned to Gunther after Rocky left. "Gunther, you know it wasn't your fault? Nothing could've prevented this. It would have happened at some point."

"I just wish I could've stopped this in the first place. The moment I ssaw you at the park I should have stayed to stop him." Gunther whispered staring at the ground.

"Look at me." Cece demanded. When he looked up she stared into his eyes. "It was unpreventable. I love you so much. You did everything a boyfriend should while I was in here. And we weren't even dating yet!"

"What do you mean?" Gunther asked not understanding what he did.

"You stayed up not sleeping at all. You prayed for me. You held my hand." Cece smiled.

"Wait you could here me talking to you?" Gunther was surprised.

"Why do you think I said 'Chi cov chu'? I was trying to say I love you."

"So it wasn't God who told you that I said I love you?" Gunther asked slightly disapointed.

"No, sorry." Cece laughed.

"Ugh, I was really hoping he did." Gunther sighed.

"How could I ever make it up to you, bay-bee?" Cece mocked him.

"Like this." Gunther connected his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah, so should I continue on with them? Or not? **

** Well, REVIEW! I refuse to update unless I get 4 reviews. 4 reviews is all i'm asking for! :] [Yeah, I have low standards xD]**


	7. Chapter 7

Ty sat in the back of cop car. You would think he'd be scared to go to jail, but he wasn't. He wasn't scared that he most likely will be tried as an adult. And if he was found guilty he might be killed by his inmates. None of it made him even cringe.

He wanted to die. If his inmates didn't kill him, he would commit suicide. That was his only chance out of this world.

You might also wonder what made him change. What made him turn into such a monster? He blamed it on everyone else. He had never had a violent thought until he was 14. It was just couple days after his birthday.

_Ty walked down the streets stopping to flirt with every hot girl he saw. Having no luck he began to give up and continued walking._

_ "We're over." A girl screamed and pushed a guy away from her. Ty stared at them, wondering how a girl could just dump a guy like that. Not a "Can we talk?" or a "It's not you, it's me." No. She had to scream at him in public. Ty was sure no guy could ever deserve that. It actually made him kind of mad, and he wasn't the one being dumped._

_ Ty shook his head and continued walking. Passing by an alley he could hear ear piercing screams. "Shut up you little..." Ty rushed away not wanting to know what was going on. It was probably none of his buisness. _

After that day he would take an hour walk, maybe even longer, every day. He would observe life outside. You may be thinking thats normal. But every day during his walk he would watch for all the bad things that go on in Chicago. He didn't care about the good things people did. He rather watch the gangs walk by, and listen to the screams coming from alleys. He hated when nothing bad happened, it made him mad.

_"Hey Cece." Ty smiled coming back from one of his many walks._

_ "Hey Ty." Cece smiled back._

_ "Where's Rocky?" Ty asked looking around the street for her._

_ "She upstairs changing. I guess she wants to match me or something." Cece rolled her eyes._

_ "Gah, you guys are so cute" Ty ruffled Cece's hair. She gasped and tried to fix her hair._

_ "I spent two hours getting my hair to look like this!" Cece yelled. She frantically searched through her bag for a mirror._

_ "Oh well." Ty laughed and spun in a circle. "Peace." And with that he began to walk up the stairs._

_ "Jerk." Cece yelled. Ty stopped in his tracks._

_ "What?" Ty asked._

_ "I was just kidding. Chill out." Cece rolled her eyes._

_ "I thought so." Ty continued his way up the stairs and through the door._

After that Ty realized how easy it would be to control Cece. He already thought she was cute, long before the incident but now heknew he could easil control her it changed everything. Thats when he began, as he likes to call it, following her to make sure nothing bad happens. He refused to call it stalking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys wanted his why he was the way he was, this is why. I didn't want to be all cliche, so I did this. I hope its not confusing...xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~CHAPTER 8 PREVIEW ~<strong>_

_Gunther woke up gasping for air. He couldn't believe what he just dreamed about. He shuttered thinking about it._

_ "Gunther get up! Oh, you are. What's wrong?" Tinka questioned._


	8. Chapter 8

"Gunther, when did you realize you love me?" Cece asked quietly. Gunther smiled at her and began to tell her.

_Flashback:_

_ Gunther woke up gasping for air. He couldn't believe what he just dreamed about. He shuttered thinking about it. Scratch that, he wasn't shuttering because of the dream, he was shuttering because of __**who **__was in the dream_

_ "Gunther get up! Oh, you are. What's wrong?" Tinka walked into Gunthers room and closed the door._

_ "I had the weirdest dream." Gunther rubbed his tired eyes._

_ "Want to talk about it?" Tinka asked curious about his dreams._

_ "No. I just want to forget about it." Gunther mumbled._

_ "You know, in the old country I had a dream about us moving here the day before mama and papa told us. But it was strange because it wasn't like the dream was all about us moving, it was just the little details. Maybe you should think about what your dream meant, it could be important." Tinka smiled at her brother and walked out of his room._

_ Gunther gagged. He knew what his dream meant, he was falling for Cece Jones. The amazing beautiful red head who hated him. Wait, did he just call her beautiful. Gunther nearly fainted he got so dizzy._

"Wow, that sounds exactly like what happened to me." Cece gasped. Gunther smiled.

"Maybe that means we really were meant to be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's really short, but I thought it would be a good filler.**


	9. IMPORTANT AN!

**So after a lot of thinking, I have decided I'm gonna write another sequel.**

**I've decided I'm gonna do sort of a Rocky/Deuce & Cece/Gunther theme. It's gonna be about how Rocky and Cece get through all of this. But I'm not gonna give away everything that's gonna happen :P **

**I have decided the name of the story will be "Lost and Found".**

**I will probably add it either later today or tomorrow.**

**I would LOVE it if you guys reviewed ideas for Lost and Found and told me what sort of stuff you would like to see in it. **

**Thanks!**

_**~ Sunshine ~**_


End file.
